Lost one love gained another
by Mrs Evia May Whitlock
Summary: What would have happened if edward would of cheated with tanya. What would the family do and where would they go and will she fall in love again? this is my first story please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Lost one love gained another Chapter 1 Bella's pov

I walked in to the Cullen's house because the whole of the family besides Edward was going to hunt and i was going to suprise him. I walke up to the bottom of the stairs and i heard music coming from Edward's room so i walked up to his room and as i got closer i heard moaning i walked in and my Edward was kissing a blonde (who i think is Tanya) a half naked Tanya to be exact. I gasped and both of their heads shot up and Tanya was up dressed and gone before me Edward could say anything and then he was walking towards with black eyes and a look i had never seen on his face before

"love I don't know what came over me I was thinking of you the whole time" Edward said

" Yeah sure you were and i know what came over you you couldn't keep it in your pants and yet i was suppost to wait because i'm the fragile human, well no i'm not have your stupid ring back because i don't want it." i said

I through the ring at him and went to walk out the room before i could i was thrown backwards in to a wall and was pinned before i knew what was happening then he was kissing me and i couldn't push him of me. he was trying to take my clothes of, i tried to scream but i couldn't find my voice and then he had all of my clothes of except my undies and then i heard the front door go and i screamed as loud as i could and then Edward was of me and i start to cry and curled up in to a ball i felt two very masculen hands touch me and i screamed then all i heard was Emmett

" Sh sh sh i won't hurt you i just want to help you get dressed and get you away from him ok" he said

"Ok" I croaked out while crying

Rosalie helped me get dresses and as soon as i could walk properly got my bags together and was about to go.

" Right i'm going i love you all but i can't stay here now" i said as soon as i said that everyone looked at Edward he just looked down. i walked over to Esme and Carlisle and i hugged them, then Alice, jasper, Emmett and then Roslaie

" I hope we can be friends after what Edward tried to do to you no one deserves that and i hope you come to visit."

"I will. Promise."

I got in my truck and drove to the only place i knew i could go la-push. I drove to emily's and sam's and as soon as i was attacked with one of jake's famous bear hugs.

"Hey Bell's we have new pack members come on i'll introduce you and i have imprinted."

Wow he's imprinted

"So why you here."

" Erm i broke up with Edward coz he cheated on me then tried to rape me."

" WHAT."

SHIT i should not have said anything.

" It's ok nothing happened the rest of the cullens helped and he is being sent to the volturi because it is like the one and only rule, so new pack member lets go."

So we walked in to Sam and Em's and when we walked in to the living room everyone was staring at us. Sat in the middle of the room was the beautiful boy no man i had ever seen and as soon as i looked in to his eyes everything changed.

" No you didn't how could you..."

Review if you want another chapter If not you won't find out who imprinted on Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Lost one love gained another!

Seth's POV

I am a WOLF a big F**ckin huge one at that. So is my sister. There's a whole pack of them and my sis's ex-boyfriend is one to and did mention we have to share a pack mind. Yeah we hear each other's thoughts

Ok so were at Sam's and Emily's house and the door bell just went and then in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was a goddess and then I looked in to her eyes, and when I did it wasn't gravity holding me to earth any more it was her the beautiful goddess in front of me and it felt like I had known he for all my life and that was stupid because I had only just met her.

"Hey I'm Seth. What's yours." I Asked

"Bella Swan." She said. Her voice was as if an angel just spoke.

"Well Bella would you like to go on a walk with me."

"Yeah that would be nice."

So I walked outside and she followed and we stopped on a rock near her truck.

"So how old are you Seth."

"17 in 2 weeks you."

"Well I Just turned 17 last week."

"Do you know the legend about imprinting?"

"Yeah isn't that the one about the wolf finding its soul mate? Why?"

"Well it's true and I kind off imprinted on you..."

I know it's a short chapter but i just wanted you to see in his mind about it. Next chapter will be longer. REVIEW


End file.
